AAAA file document 1
by Irongole
Summary: I wrote a story of the introduction of my Agency Against All Agencies, turns out nobody was ready for this menace. Hope you enjoy


"Lock and load boys it's Go time!"

A squad of five people lead by their squad commander load up in a room full of guns. One grabs a large, heavy machine gun.

"This here is pure beauty boss, the craftsmanship that went into this bad boy is near unbeatable. Mr. M60 war pig! This one's mine!" The man says.

The others mainly shrug, grabbing a assortments of weapons such as M4A1s, MP5/7s, UZI and FAMAS of the walls. Locking each bullet into the weapons chamber with a satisfying click!

"Don't worry Ram, if it comes to it we can just leave you behind while we out run the enemy!" A man with the M4 replies as he grabs a pistol off the table.

"Screw you Jerry! You'll be begging for me when we're under fire. M60 is where it's at boys!" Ram shouts with the weapon raised, grabbing a few extra magazines and stuffing them uncomfortably in his vest.

The others merely laugh in amusement.

"Ya done yip yapping boys? We got five minutes before we're dropped in you hear me?" The squad leader shouts.

"Sir Yes Sir!" They reply as the finish loading up.

Outside a AAHW base

"Another day in this wasteland, when are we going to get change here? Why couldn't it be sunny with green everywhere? You know when I first joined the AAHW I thought it would be fun. Now all hell has broke loose and the Anti-AAHW comes raiding our bases and low and behold that hank fellow starts killing large portions of us." A agent rambles as he stands outside a door.

"Stop complaining, at least you don't have a job as a janitor! I mean look at this place, squeaky clean even though blood spills here almost every week! Those guys must be paid over time or something, must suck to one of them." The agent next to him states.

"Yeah, hey ya gotta smoke I can have?" He asks

"Here you go, you know that stuff can get you killed? The agent replies as he hands over a pair of smokes

"Oh stop your complaining, why would you have a pair of smokes if you won't use them?" The agent says as he grabs the pair of cigarettes, flicking a lighter and taking in a puff of smoke.

"Your funeral, These cigarettes were company issued so we have to hold on to them. Makes for a great fire starter to." The agent explains

As the two were talking a large bright light from the distance starts to get closer until a shape of a truck appears. The vehicle rams through the door that the two agents were guarding and making a hole inside the building. A squad comes out of the crashed vehicle in quick fashion, opening fire on the unsuspecting agents inside and attracting more AAHW personal.

"Alright boys, you know the plan! Leave no survivors! Clear out this base!" The Commander orders.

"Yes Sir!" the rest of the squad said in unison.

The squad opens the next door and passes through, any resistance from the AAHW is quickly dealt with. Agents are dropped left and right as each squad member barrels through the enemies. Engineers served no better against the squad as they too are gunned down. The squad moves quickly through the based and within twenty minutes they reach the center base. The sound of gunfire fills the halls as they kill the soldats guarding the room.

The group stops there waiting for the Commander to make his move.

"This is far enough boys, from here we go down. Set explosives Johnny, I want to hear them scream!" The man orders

"Yes Captain!" Johnny replies as the group moves back away from him.

Johnny sets down military grade explosives know as C4 onto the ground. Making a click sound as it attaches to the ground. A drilling within the device starts as a hole is dug into the ground. A small chunk sound is heard a along with a few startled shouts.

BOOM

"Breach and clear!" The Commander order.

The squad jumps down into the hole, shooting at the soldiers below. Killing most the agents, engineers and soldats that survived the collapse. Once the last soldier dropped the squad moved onto the next room. Killing more AAHW as they proceeded, through the last door they pass through they meet the AAHW testing chambers.

There a scientist was working frantically on a device next to the machine, flipping buttons and changing multiple sequences. Ram grabbed the man by the shoulders and tossed him onto the ground, making sure the device was not activated as well.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here? Mr scientist here trying to work up some kind of machine of absolute doom here! Well now we can't have that here now can we boys? Tell me doc, you every thought out your actions before joining the AAHW?" The Commander asks

"P-PP-Please don't hurt me! I'm just an innocent scientist work here! I've just been doing all the maintenance upgrade on our latest machine! Just let me live and I won't cause you any harm! I swear! Y-Y-You guys work for the Anti-AAHW right? You guys must have some respect for civilians!" The Scientist sputtered out.

A few squad members laughed at the doctor, but were silenced by the Commander.

"Yeah, sure. We have some morals, and we also need some prisoners for some experimentation. What do you think about that meat sack?" The Commander Says.

"Experimentation? The Anti-AAHW doesn't test on people! Y-Y-You wouldn't do that to use! R-Right?" The doctor replied frantically.

"That is if we were the Anti AAHW right? Well , let me explain to you what's going on. One you're coming with us, Two you're going to be either put to death or trialed by a specific organization and three you're going to belong to the Agency Against All Agencies, AAAA for short." The Commander states

"AAAA? I've never heard of that! Listen buddy you got the wrong guy! I'm not convicted of any crimes! I've only been working for this agency for the money! Nothing else!" The Scientist replies.

"Yeah sure, Ram shut him will you?" The Commander orders.

"With pleasure" Ram replies

Ram grabs the doctor and smacks him in the face, knocking the doctor out cold and carries him like a rag doll. He also puts his machine gun on it strap and lets it hang as he carries the doctor.

"Let's get out of here, now that we've got Dr. Gressti our mission is complete." The squad leader says

The group goes back through the hole that they made earlier through the use of grapple hooks. Each climbed up and cleared any signs of hostiles, though the placed seemed abandoned by the loss of the doctor. The sounds of gunfire is suddenly heard through the place but not coming at the AAAA squad, rather through an entrance of the building.

At the entrance

"You're dead me ya hear me? Ya hear M~Argh!" A agent cries out before dying from a shot to the head.

"You were dead men the minute you joined the AAHW!" Replies a man dressed in dark clothing.

"Haha! That's good one Blain! Next up we're going to kill the Auditor himself! I tell you at this rate we'll be legends like Hank!" A younger looking person boasts

"Shut you trap Tyler, you want to tell everyone that we're here? Blain your idiot! That gunshot will attract a lot of attention now. Think before you shoot next time!" The third person states.

"Ah boss, whatcha gonna think is going to happen? We are the Bad Boys busting up the joint! These guys won't be a problem for us!" Tyler replies

"Your big mouth is going to get us in trouble boy! I suggest you shut your mouth and get going because we ain't got all day!" Boss orders

"Yeah guys, we're on the clock." Another person's states

The group continues onto the next room, expecting some form of resistance but to their surprise there was none. The next room seemed empty as well, until the fourth. Dead bodies laid on the ground and bullet holes filled the room.

"It seems like someone already hit the base boss? Either that or some test subjects got out of them science majiggy things. You never know with these guy!" Tyler says

"Well judging by these bullet shots they come from the room just in front of us. Someone entered from the other side and shot up the place! Is it one of ours?" The person in a vest, wearing spectacles evaluates.

"No PC, these aren't ours. The Anti AAHW only tasked us with this base, which begs the question. What new ally has done this? And more importantly why haven't they come up sooner?" Boss questions

"Hm, could be countless people Boss. Who knows if that nexus program is running again? Or maybe it's Bandits!" The final member of the squad answers

"Stop your speculations HT, you and your ideas. Looks simple and fast, how long ago was this PC?" Boss asks

"Judging from this, it seems like not even a few minutes ago." PC replied

Pop

A small canister falls from above, exploding smoke into the room. Gunfire fills the room as bodies dropped. As the smoke began to clear all that remained of the Anti AAHW crew was Boss, laying on the ground. A final pistol leveled with his head as a voice spoke.

"Useless, unresponsive and unaware of the conflict your kind will face. It is time for you to face judgement day." Said Commander of the AAAA squad

Bang

Well guys here's the first installment of the AAAA and their introduction into the madness project nexus era stuff. I thought it would be a nice little thing to add since this was one of the first real stories that I've done. Well I mean non scrapped one but that's beside the point. Any ways I hope you guys enjoyed this thing because there's more to come.

Also these Anti AAHW were inspired and created by Mechaelite and spirits own little guys so you know, give em a hive five or something. The AAHW is as always apart of lord Krinkles great madness series so check him out and buy Project nexus 2 as well.

Please don't sue me

Madness combat is created by MdKrinkles

Links a do

Spirit

u/4190155/

Krinkles

I am not for profit and everything is owned by their respective companies

Word count:1790

Not a lot but nice to have


End file.
